


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a moment, in the morning when the sun has barely risen and the sounds of the city are still muted and dull, when Steve likes to pretend that they’re back in their old apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://kayim42.tumblr.com/post/35046066816/cacchieressa-brumous-steve-bucky-enjoying). Based on a gorgeous piece of [fanart by Brumous](http://brumous.tumblr.com/post/32924996831/steve-bucky-enjoying-a-peaceful-morning).

There’s a moment, in the morning when the sun has barely risen and the sounds of the city are still muted and dull, when Steve likes to pretend that they’re back in their old apartment.

He remembers, more clearly than Bucky does, how they used to tumble out of bed and climb out onto the fire escape to watch the world wake up around them. With steaming hot cups of coffee that warmed them almost as much as the shared body heat did, they would sit for hours in silence, Bucky with an ever-present book in his hand, Steve with his pad and pencil.

It’s different now - the world is noisier and less familiar, and the apartment has a balcony and a window seat instead of a rusty fire escape - but it’s still close enough to the way it used to be that Steve cherishes the moments. Bucky looks up from his novel - there is so much he wants to catch up on - and gives Steve a smile that hasn’t changed in 70 years. The sun is warm on their skin and they press in closer to each other.

His coffee is getting cold, but Steve wants nothing more than to stay like that forever, locked in the moment. He leans in, gently cupping his hand around Bucky’s neck, and drops a soft kiss to his forehead.

Perfect, he thinks. Everything is finally perfect.


End file.
